regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Episode 1
Recap Day 1 (1509-12-05) Brother Honeybun is working in "Sir Ruperts Cornucopian Bar and Tavern" in Meadstead, Eridon, opening up shop in the morning. Lumin the halfling is helping clean in exchange for food for her animal friends. Lumin has a Ferret friend named Gamgee in the hood of her cloak. There is a knock on the door before opening time. Brother Honeybun goes to open it. It is the Baroness Stephanie, Lady of Meadstead, who comes in, and is immediately fed by Brother Honeybun. The Baroness explains that her symbol of office, her Barony Crown, has been stolen an hour ago, from the Meadstead Keep. Brother Honeybun agrees to search for it, in exchange for some tax breaks. Lumin asks for sport hunting of animals to stop. Baroness Stephanie says that she will tell her people that the cover story is that the party is requisitioning an item for a birthday present for her sister, if they need to access the keep. Baroness Stephanie lends the party her servant Wanda. Eclair is left in charge of the bar as Brother Honeybun and Lumin head off to investigate. They head to the crime scene, under the cover of giving out food. Inside the keep the case the crown usually is within hasn't been broken but unlocked. Lumin questions the hunting dogs with her skills. The dogs says that there were 3 thieves, two men & 1 woman. Also the Thieves smelt like overripe fruit but didn't spell like wine. Almost like the smell of a compost heap. Brother Honeybun questions a witness, a merchant, who has been detained for questioning by the Baroness' guard. Brother Honeybun reconises the merchant as Bertrude the Meadsman, who delivers mead to "Sir Ruperts Cornucopian Bar and Tavern". Bertrude tells Brother Honeybun that a couple hours after sun-up, these really think folks wearing ratty tattered clothes (pixelhunt) under some clean heavy blue cloaks were running and knocked over his cart, breaking the barrels. One of the barrels was a A cask of 25-year-old aged cask of mead. Brother Honeybun swears vengeance. Lumin and Brother Honeybun group and and exchange their discoveries. Lumin transforms into a direwolf to track the scent. It is heading north out of town along the Honey Rapids river. Brother Honeybun however can track the smell of the aged mead. The two leave town and head into the wilds after the thieves. A few miles out of Meadstead, Brother Honeybun spots some unnatural moment coming from the trees. A Giant Spider comes down from the tree with a cocooned person. Lumin attempts talks with the spider, but is moves away, luring the Lumin and Brother Honeybun . A second spider sneaks up from behind and knocks Brother Honeybun unconscious. Lumin heals Brother Honeybun then transforms into a Dire Wolf to protect him and sends Gamgee off to find animal help. Brother Honeybun kills one of the spiders as Lumin's dog friend, Bigfoot the Mastiff, arrives with Gamgee. The group gang up on the last spider. The spider kills Bigfoot the Mastiff. Enraged, Lumin kills the spider then mourns Bigfoot. She sends Gamgee off to inform Bigfoot's pack that there will be vengeance on the spiders. Lumin then digs Bigfoot the Mastiff a grave. Brother Honeybun investigates the cocoon and finds one of the thieves inside. The thief was carrying a key to the Meadstead Keep and a map of the Meadstead Keep, as well as thieves tools. Brother Honeybun deduces it was an inside job. The paper is from the River Crux/Razor Brook River area. The continue up the river. As night falls Lumin suggests they continue into the Hemdorkas Hills to find a cave to camp within. As they continue in the dark they spot a camp fire. Lumin sends Gamgee ahead to scout. 15 minutes later Gamgee returns. Gamgee signals he saw two males. The party head up towards the thieves' camp. Brother Honeybun acts like a lost traveller and walks up to the camp. The thieves are in-polite to Brother Honeybun, then pull out a crossbow. Lumin starts the combat with a produce flame and throws it at a thief. The thieves spit up, one heading north, one heading south. Brother Honeybun holds person of the north thief. Lumin throws another produce flame as the southern thief. The north one breaks out of so Lumin transforms at a dire wolf again and attacks, killing him. Brother Honeybun tackles the south thief, his weight holding down the thief easily. The south thief surrenders and Lumin ties him up and drags him towards the campfire. They start interrogating the south thief, whose name is Bert. Bert asks Luman and Brother Honeybun to look at the creek, while they look away Bert transforms into a rat, leaving a pile of clothes. They look around and see the north thief's body is gone too. Both of the thieves were wererats. Lumin spots one of the wererat escaping and sends Gamgee after him. Gamgee is quickly killed by the wererat with his head bitten off. Lumin swears vengeance on the wererats and Baroness Stephanie. Day 2 (1509-12-06) Lumin returns to her wolf family and reports the death of Gamgee. Brother Honeybun first checks in on Eclair. Eclair says that the Wererats live near the Razorbrook River. Then Brother Honeybun to the Baroness Stephanie to report what they found out. That it was an inside job and the culprits were wererats. The Baroness first tells her Captain of the Guard, Cleo, to search for the insider who made the map. The Baroness then tells Brother Honeybun that she will supply them with silver weapons and hire 2 more people to help. Brother Honeybun then check in on The Forgotten who live in the Meadstead Sewers. They've had problems with Wererats trespassing in their areas, but no wererats live in Meadstead. Category:Game on Episodes